


How We Move From A To B

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jacqueline and Jane are trying to spend Thanksgiving weekend together. It doesn't look like that's going to happen.





	How We Move From A To B

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of your enjoyment, just pretend Jacqueline's kids are with their dad's family and that's fine. I had this in my drafts since last year, so, I thought I'd finish it and post it. Hope you all like it! Jane is bi. Goodbye.

“Don’t freak out, it’s me! Forgot my phone charger!” 

 

The door slams shut right behind Sutton. She doesn’t wait for a reply before rummaging around her bed and dresser.

 

“I can almost hear Kat bouncing her leg up and down--she’s obsessed with beating traffic. No one has ever beat traffic because everyone is trying to beat traffic Thanksgiving weekend so everyone ends up leaving at the same time and then we’ve all just achieve nothing, it’s so dumb--ah! Here it is! Okay, I’m leaving! Tiny Jane! Where are you?” She turns toward a sound coming from the kitchen. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? It might do you some good to get out of the city with us and just lay back, have a couple of drinks, maybe hook up with a hot, strange--Jacqueline! Hi!” 

 

Jacqueline shuts the refrigerator and smiles. “Sutton. Hello.” 

 

“I--hi, hello. Merry--happy Thanksgiving.” 

 

“To you as well.” 

 

“Thanks. I was just, um, getting my--charger. Kat and I are going upstate to her parents’ cabin for a few days.”

 

“Yes, Jane mentioned that.”

 

“Right. Jane. Mentioned that. To you.” 

 

“Do you want to go out for lunch? I haven’t been grocery shopping--Sutton!” Jane stops dead in her tracks in the kitchen doorway, mouth agape as she stares wide eyed from Sutton, who is shell shocked at best, to Jacqueline, who is eerily calm considering the consequences. “I thought you were gone.”

 

“She forgot her charger,” Jacqueline says when Sutton doesn’t, and then proceeds, barefoot, toward the exit. “I’m going to go find my shoes.”

 

It’s uncomfortably silent until Jacqueline disappears into Jane’s bedroom, at which point Sutton stares at Jane in a way that demands an explanation, her mouth opening and closing fish-like while Jane shushes her incessantly. 

 

FInally finding her voice, Sutton hisses, “what the hell is going on here?”

 

“I can explain.”

 

“Why is Jacqueline here--”

 

“I wanted to tell you--”

 

“--why isn’t she wearing shoes?”

 

“--it just happened, I--”

 

“Oh my god, why aren’t wearing pants?”

 

“--just didn’t want to make things weird for you and Kat.”

 

And then Sutton holds her hands up, inhales and exhales through her nose and asks, “Tiny Jane, are you sleeping with Jacqueline Carlyle?” 

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Shhh!” 

 

“You said you couldn’t come with us because you weren’t feeling well!” 

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” She whispers excitedly and jumps around momentarily before abruptly freezing. “Wait. You’re gay now?”

 

“Maybe bi, I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about that, it’s just kind of--strange?”

 

“Bad strange? Or good strange?”

 

“Great strange,” Jane assures her, smiling briefly. “It’s good, it’s great. But I really can’t get into it right now. I promise we will talk about this when you get back, okay?”

 

“Okay, okay, I will try and refrain from blowing up your phone over the weekend, but you better prepare yourself with details because I will want them. All of them. Sexy ones first.”

 

“Such a small apartment,” Jacqueline sing-songs as she strolls past the kitchen to gather her purse and coat, “thin, thin walls.”

 

Jane’s eyes widen and she motions for Sutton to leave while mouthing “go.” 

 

“Okay. Bye,” Sutton waives and squeals as quietly as she can manage before composing herself and leaving through the living room. “Bye, Jacqueline. Jane’s lucky you’re here to take her temperature.”

 

“Goodbye, Sutton!” Jane cuts in, glaring her friend out the door and then turning to frown apologetically at Jacqueline. “I’m sorry, I really thought she was gone.” 

 

Pointing at the door, Jacqueline asks, “That’s not going to be a problem, right?” 

 

“Oh, absolutely not. Sutton--she understands, she won’t say a word.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“I actually--are you okay with going out together? I shouldn’t have assumed.”

 

“Well, there’s a reason you never see scandalous pictures of me on Page Six. My personal life is--personal, of course.”

 

“Right.”

 

“But lunch with a beautiful woman is hardly scandalous.” Jacqueline smiles as her eyes trail down Jane’s bare legs, “tempting as it may be to  _ make _ it so.”

 

Smiling coyly, Jane shuffled her feet until she was close enough to wrap her arms around Jacqueline’s waist, tilting her chin all the way up before kissing Jacqueline’s cheek. “How about we order in?” 

 

“How about I take you out for a four course meal at 18 Bay instead? And then we come back and you continue to play sick if you want.” 

 

“You’ll take my temperature?” Jane asks, saucily wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Jacqueline leans in to kiss Jane’s neck and murmurs against her skin, “I may even give you a full check-up if you’re lucky.” 

 

“I’ll get dressed then,” Jane weakly replies, still melted against Jacqueline’s particularly distracting mouth. 

 

Jacqueline mumbles something and then presses her lips to Jane’s, her hands slipping underneath the hem of Jane’s ratty Strokes t-shirt. Deciding she’d be more than okay with foregoing dinner, Jane sighs and cradles the back of Jaqueline’s head in order take control of the kiss and do that thing with her tongue that always makes Jacqueline a little more compliant. Immediately, she hears her moan, and just before she can get the button of her skirt undone, her phone is vibrating on the coffee table. 

 

“You going to get that?” Jacqueline asks between broken kisses. 

 

“Nope,” Jane replies, but then there’s knocking on the door, followed by the distinct voices of Kat and Sutton, and Jacqueline is already glaring. 

 

“Jane, I have to pee, why is the door locked?” Comes Kat’s muffled voice. 

 

“I told her we should just stop at a starbucks but she didn’t want to!” 

 

Jane meets Jacqueline’s eyes, ready to apologize, but she’s chuckling. 

 

“I’ll go call 18 Bay, reserve a table for four just in case, you handle that and get dressed.” The phone is already to her ear by the time she gets to the kitchen and Jane takes a deep breath.

 

She has a feeling no one will be going to Kat’s parents cabin for Thanksgiving. 


End file.
